


It's Perfect

by jessi_08



Series: Home [7]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin starts to panic when she finds a ring box in Christen's dresser one day. Is she jumping to conclusions too quickly? Or is Christen really ready to take the next step with her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Perfect

Tobin grumbled as she went through Christen’s dresser, the woman had formed a habit of taking her shirts. Sure Christen stole almost all of Tobin’s clothes at one point or another, Tobin normally didn’t complain. Today however Tobin wanted nothing more than to wear her world champion shirt. So she found herself digging through her girlfriend’s dresser trying to find her shirt. She lifted up the last shirt only to reveal a box. A small, blue, velvet one. Tobin’s heart stopped. They had been together for over a year now and yeah they talked about it, but Tobin always thought she would be the one that would get to ask Christen. Tobin’s eyes went wide and she reordered the whole drawer before slamming it shut. She settled on wearing one of her UNC shirts instead. 

x-x-x

“Lauren, she bought a ring,” Tobin said quickly and heard a yawn from the other side of the phone line.

“What?” Cheney asked confused.

“Chris bought a ring,”

“Holy shit, you’re engaged?” Lauren asked and Tobin was sure the woman had fallen out of bed.

“No! She hasn’t asked but she has a ring box in her dresser,”

“Everyone has a ring box in their dresser,” Lauren said less excitedly. 

“No, they don’t,”

“Tobin, why do you think it’s an engagement ring?”

“Because it is! It’s Chris and we’ve been together forever and she always talks about settling down and…”

“This isn’t convincing me it’s a ring, ring,”

“What else could it be?”

“A family ring? I don’t know. God, she didn’t have a purity ring right?”

“I… No, I don’t think so. Fuck what if she did,” Tobin said and Lauren gasped.

“Did you just swear? Tobin Powell Heath you do not cuss, it’s not very nice,”

“Cheney,”

“Yes?”

“Shut up. And help me figure out what I’m going to do about this?”

“Ask her first?”

“That’s mean,”

“Is it? Because I think it’s cute,” Lauren smiled.

“You’re not helpful,” 

“Tobs, do you love her?”

“Yeah, a lot,”

“Do you want to marry her?”

“Sure, but I kind of want my parents to approve first,”

“Then take her home and see what they think,”

“What home?” Tobin asked confused causing Lauren to laugh.

“To your parents you dork!” 

“Oh right,” Tobin grinned. “That’s a good idea, thanks, Chen,”

“Anytime Tobs, now go make some plans,”

x-x-x

Tobin watched Christen as the striker moved around the kitchen seamlessly, even as her two dogs were at her feet trying to get her to drop something for them. Christen looked over her shoulder at Tobin, smiling.

“You going to stare all day or are you going to come help?” Christen asked and Tobin smiled, walking over to her, she wrapped her arms tightly around Christen, kissing up her neck.

“I was going to help, but then I saw how beautiful you are and I lost my breath,” Tobin said softly, kissing the spot right behind Christen’s ear that made the woman shiver. 

“Sweet talker,”

“Only for you,” Tobin promised, she took the whisk out of Christen’s hand. “How can I help?”

“I’m not sure, but you just standing there complimenting me is working nicely,” Christen smiled, trying not to giggle and Tobin swooped her back into her arms, kissing her properly. 

“So I was thinking,”

“Oh this is going to be good,” Christen laughed and Tobin rolled her eyes.

“I’m serious, I was thinking that you and I could, if you wanted to, go to my parents for a visit?” Tobin said and Christen looked at her, Tobin had only brought her back to her parents twice now. 

“Ok? Any reason why?” 

“I just miss them,”

“You go without me all the time, what’s different this time?”

“I don’t want to go without you,” Tobin said. “You’re important to me Chris, and I want them to know that, I want them to know I’m serious about you,”

“Of course, I'll go,” Christen said, pulling Tobin back into a kiss. “I wouldn’t miss a chance to be with you Tobs,” She promised, feeling Tobin smile against her lips.

“Good,” Tobin said kissing her again. 

“So when were you thinking of going?”

“I’m not sure, maybe after January camp?” 

“That works for me,” 

“We could even stop over in Chicago on the way back, see JJ for a little bit,” 

“If you want,” Christen said and Tobin shrugged. 

“Now how can I help? Really?”

x-x-x

“Alex, I don’t get it, she asked me to go to her family’s with her,” Christen said into her phone, sighing.

“That’s a good sign,” 

“I know but… this is so different from a few months ago when she just dropped everything to visit Paris and never said anything to me till a few days after she had it all planned out,”

“Chris, you know how Tobin is, she doesn’t plan things. She just flies by the seat of her pants and hopes for the best. For her to actually ask you to go with her on something must mean it’s important for you to be there with her. That she doesn’t want to miss you,”

“I guess,”

“Do you know the one thing she ever misses?”

“I… no?”

“Home and Tobin has made the road her home for as long as I’ve known her. You came into her life and changed that, though. You made her realize that there is so much out there for her, but there is also so much waiting for her back here too,”

“Alex, I’m serious about her, I love her. I do. But she isn’t talking to me, she doesn’t tell me what she’s thinking or feeling and it scares me,”

“She’s trying to show you she cares, by including you in her plans, that means she knows she doesn’t want to be away from you,”

“I know, but…”

“No buts Chris, just go with her, have fun. Tell her parents I said hi, remember it used to be me on those trips, except for the whole she actually is in love with you, she wasn’t with me,” Alex chuckled.

"What if she just ups and leaves for Paris again?"

"Paris doesn't mean half as much to Tobin as you do Chris. She'd give up the world just to have you. I promise you that,"

“Thanks, Alex,”

“Yeah, anytime. And stop worrying, it’s not that big of a deal,”

“Sure,” Christen scoffed and Alex laughed.

“Ok it is but honestly, it's Toby were talking about, she loves you,”

“True, ok I’ll talk to you soon,” Chris said hanging up and Alex sighed, looking over at Servando.

"She better ask that girl quick or Chris is going to figure it out," Alex chuckled and Servando laughed, pulling Alex close.

"Hey, give her time, it took me awhile to get the nerve up to ask you. Tobin is going to be so much worse than I was,"

"Has she asked you to help her out?"

"No, Tobin has not asked me to return that favor, yet,"

"But you'd tell me if she did?"

"Maybe, I don't know, what would I get out of it Mrs. Carrasco?" He asked and Alex grinned, kissing him.

"A very happy wife?" She asked and he grinned.

"I thought I didn't need any help in that area?"

"Oh you should always accept help," Alex smirked, kissing him once more. 

x-x-x

Christen sat on the couch, waiting for Tobin to get back with the dogs, the midfielder loved taking them out for runs. She had the ring box in her hands, looking down at the ring she had purchased for Tobin the last time the woman had run off to Paris with not much of a warning. 

“Hey,” Tobin said, pulling Christen’s attention up. 

“Hey, I didn’t hear you come in,” Christen said, shutting the box.

“Oh, sorry. Um… Chris… what was that?” Tobin asked, rubbing the back of her neck. Christen could tell the midfielder was nervous, she didn’t know why. 

“Come here,” She said and Tobin sat next to her, far enough away they weren’t touching. Christen rolled her eyes and moved closer, she placed a kiss to Tobin’s temple. “The last time you left to Paris, you didn’t really give me much of an answer as to why, or what was going through your head and it scared me. I was afraid I was going to lose you to that city,”

“Chris, you’ll never lose me to Paris,” Tobin promised.

“Well, while you were gone I came across this,” Christen pulled the box out, opening it, inside sat a ring with the cityscape of Paris design. “And I thought, if you couldn’t be there, you deserved to have a part of it with you at all times,” Christen explained and Tobin smiled.

“You… you bought me a Paris ring?” Tobin chuckled and Christen looked at her.

“Why are you laughing at me?” Christen said kind of hurt.

“I thought you bought me an engagement ring,” Tobin said and Christen balked at her.

“Why… oh, my god, you saw the box!” Christen accused and Tobin held her hands up.

“You kept stealing my World Champions shirt,”

“Tobin we both have one!”

“You have two,” Tobin pouted and Christen laughed. 

“No Tobin I didn’t buy you an engagement ring. I love you I really, really do, but I figure I’ll give you one move in our relationship,” Christen chuckled and Tobin glared at her.

“I make plenty of moves,”

“Sure, I asked you out first, I kissed you first, I invited you to stay the night first,”

“Ok ok… fine, I see your point,” Tobin smiled, she cupped Christen’s cheek, pulling her in for a kiss. “I love you,”

“True you did say that you loved me first,” Christen smiled against Tobin’s lips. 

“Ok, now let me see this ring,” Tobin said excitedly, pulling away from Christen. She pulled the ring out and handed it to Tobin who slipped it right on, grinning. “It’s perfect,” She said looking back up at Christen. “Just like you,” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so as some of you may know this is part of my Home Series which takes a look at how we define a 'home' Or what makes home for us. Let me know what you guys think about this one! Oh and Ring! (who wants to teach me how to put links in?!)
> 
> http://www.shapeways.com/product/VSZ9CZJA8/paris-cityscape-skyline-ring?li=gmerchant&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&gclid=CL7R0sfcxcoCFdgTgQodeegFDA


End file.
